Here's Johnny
by elluminum
Summary: Johnny was the silent type. The kind to suffer in silence. But what happens when the dam breaks?W When all suffering adds up and becomes too much? What happens when your mind shatters? The Shining AU


**A/N:** Hello world, my name is _Elluminum and t_his is my first fan fiction! Well this was this was actually an assignment for English but I decided to post it :p. Just going to let you

know that I have never seen The Shining so almost all of this is made up. THe assignment was to write a short story built around a short clip of the movie The Shining. I watched

the scene where he broke into the bathroom and I know almost nothing of the movie. This is my version of the Shining so have fun reading!

**:)**

* * *

He tried. He really did. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it. That's why for the third time within four years Johnny woke up staring into his wife's lifeless eyes. She was dead. He clutched his ax in his hands. He was furious. His knuckles were turning white and the ax shook. He threw the ax at the mirror and glass rained down on the corpse. He dropped to the floor all fury gone and replaced with horror. He picked up the shard of glass, cutting himself in the process. His blood stained the mirror. Johnny was in a cold sweat. "Who am I?" He whispered. How could he give in so easily? How could he lose when it had only just begun?

A month later Johnny bought an old hotel up in the mountain. Five years later he got married to Margaret. Margaret was an ordinary woman with a small boy whose name was Jeremy. Margaret had dark hair and a plain face. She was not beautiful but she was not ugly. She was average height and had average feet. Margaret was the kind of person that you would forget easily; someone who would blur and then fade into nothing. The kind of person who would be in your class and you'd forget what her name was the next year. She blended in. That's why Johnny liked her. She was everything he wanted to be. She was normal. She was good for Johnny. He seemed normal to her until Johnny met his father.

Johnny sat at the reception. Silence surrounded him. Johnny hated silence. It made him think. It made him think about things he didn't want to think about. He was drowning. Drowning in the silence. His head was spinning. The world seemed to move too fast. The silence rung in his ears. He was in school again. He heard the whispers. "Isn't he an orphan?" said one. "I heard that his dad was Johnny, you know the serial killer." Johnny twitched "He said he didn't have a name." He started sweating "he talks to himself " "he scares me." His breathing was labored "Don't listen to them Johnny. I will guide you. Kill them Johnny. Do us all a favor. " Said Other Johnny. Johnny was frozen with fear. "I can't do it." replied Johnny. "Don't worry Johnny I will do for you." That's all he remembered after that it was dark and silent. Johnny's mind was deteriorating. Slowly withering away. He was going mad and he knew it himself. As Johnny sat there shivering a figure walked in the room, tall and slim. Johnny snapped out of it and stopped shaking. The figure took off his hat.

It was his father.

That's when he snapped, right in half. His mind took him back. Back to when he was a boy. He saw his dad Johnny's horrible ax slice through his mother. He felt the warm blood slap his face. He tasted bile in his mouth. His father smirked "You're next." He ran. He hid. Johnny could still hear his father's shouts from the closet. "Where are you Johnny?" He heard his father limp up the stairs and the ax dragging behind him. His shouts were getting louder and louder. The door to the bedroom creaked open. Johnny shivered from inside the closet and his breath hitched in his throat. The door to the closed opened painfully slow. There smiling was his father, Johnny. His father's grin grew larger and madder. It cracked across his face. He opened his mouth letting out a mad giggle. Lifted his arms slowly and screamed "Here's Johnny!" He swung the ax. That's when the police shot him. His dead body fell atop Johnny. His mad face smiling and his mad eyes still gleamed with madness.

Johnny had snapped. His mind cracked. He was mad. His head pounded. It hurt. It was painful. He was weak so weak. Other Johnny took over. Johnny felt pure bliss as he drifted to oblivion. No pain. No feelings. No thoughts. Just darkness. The next thing Johnny knew he was cutting through the bathroom door with the ax. It was blurry and he couldn't control his body. This was the first time he experienced Other Johnny at work. It felt odd, being controlled. He was nothing, just the remains of a thought. He felt light as air but he felt trapped. "Here's Johnny!" he cried, hysterical. Margaret slashed at his hand with a knife. Other Johnny paused and cried out in pain. Margaret ran to the window trying to find an exit other than the small window blocked by snow. There was no escape. Other Johnny walked forward slowly. Enjoying the look of horror on his wife's face. He lifted his ax high and swung. "NO!" Johnny screamed. He somehow managed to make the ax change its path missing Margaret by millimeters. The ax crushed the widow and Johnny crouched down clutching his head. Johnny and Other Johnny fought for control of Johnny's body. Margaret took this chance to climb out the window into the snow.

Johnny stood up slowly. Just by looking at his smile you could tell that Johnny had lost the fight. He raced out after Margaret screaming, "HERE'S JOHNNY!" He saw Margaret running further ahead. She tripped over the snow and fell to her knees. Other Johnny towered over Margaret. Whimpering Margaret tried to back away but there was no escape from Other Johnny. He raised his ax slowly,laughing all the while. He flinched and swung. Blood splattered on the beautiful snow staining it. Johnny fell to the ground. Johnny smiled as he lay there dying. He had done it he defeated Other Johnny. He took control and saved Margaret. He laid there in the silence and for once he enjoyed it. With Other Johnny was gone and with no one stealing place in his mind he remembered. He remembered his name. The name his mother had called him, not the cursed name of his father. He lay there smiling covered in snow. That's how he was buried and frozen in ice. That's how Finn Ryland died with a sad smile forever frozen on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** well how was it? Im quite proud of this despite all the grammatical errors.

Please review :3

-_Elluminium_


End file.
